A Christmas Gathering
by NCISbinge
Summary: Team Gibbs gather for a Christmas party with a surprise ending. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**A Christmas Gathering**

 _When we finally kiss goodnight..._

 _-Let It Snow, Dean Martin_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! I thought I'd write a Christmas fic just because I felt like it. I hope enjoy. I'm not 100% happy with how some of it turned out but I was in a rush with it to get it up on time!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Which is your favourite ghost then?" Tony turned slightly towards her, a grin plastered across his face.

"Hmm, probably past." Ziva pulled the blanket that they were wrapped in over her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's probably mine too." She leant further into his side as the credits entered the screen.

"Are you still going to bring the turkey for tomorrow?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah, of course." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I have to say, these movie nights have been my favourite part of our relationship so far." Ziva admitted a bit unexpectedly.

Tony and Ziva had secretly started dating a few days ago. They were both taking things extremely slow. It had been a nervous outburst of feelings one night, and they'd decided to try this whole 'relationship' thing out. It was very new for them both. Ziva hadn't been serious with anyone for a few months. The player that everyone had known DiNozzo for had vanished. He hadn't talked or bragged about any women for months. Everyone thought they were both staying single for each other, which turned out to be the truth. However, in the build up of those few months, they'd not even come close to talking to each other about the feelings that were floating around, not to mention the sexual tension that could be cut with a knife. Everyone in the NCIS building noticed a strange shift in their behaviour, but they couldn't quite figure it out. It didn't feel as if they were dating or had become official. There was just something that was different. They hadn't even kissed yet.

"Yeah, there's something about them that just feels right." He smiled down at her. "Anyway, I better get going." He untangled himself from Ziva and slipped on his coat. She stood up a few moments after and walked over to the door with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She wrapped her arms his waist and squeezed him. He smiled at the small gesture and returned the hug. He walked out of the door to head home.

"Don't forget the turkey, DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled down the corridor and couldn't help but laugh at how peculiar it sounded coming from her mouth as well as saying it to Tony.

"Got it!" His head poked out of the elevator, laughing.

* * *

It was mid December and Ziva had invited everyone on Team Gibbs around for a Christmas party. Her apartment looked like a winter wonderland. In the far corner, there was a huge Christmas tree with layers of tinsel, brightly coloured baubles and interesting decorations. The windows had fake snow covering them, giving it a wintery feel. There was a garland draped across the fireplace and a beautiful wreath on each door. Ziva smiled proudly at the effort she'd gone through to make it look just the part for Christmas.

She had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. She didn't bother looking who it was, knowing it would be DiNozzo.

"One turkey delivered straight to your door, ma'am." DiNozzo bowed down in front of her, acting silly as usual.

"Thank you." She laughed as she gestured for him to come in.

"Wow, this looks insane!" DiNozzo was amazed at how great the décor looked.

"I couldn't sleep after you left last night and it needed to be done anyway, so I thought why not." She smiled to him as she took the turkey from him and headed into the kitchen to prepare it.

"Well, you did a great job." He joined her in the kitchen, hugging her from behind.

"Right, let's get this dinner started. We don't have long before people starting showing up."

The next few hours consisted of cooking a selection of delicious foods, laying the table and un-packaging all the alcohol. Christmas music filled the kitchen as they weaved their way in and out of banging into each other. Smiles plastered their faces as they enjoyed the company they were in.

"Thank god everything's done in time." Ziva huffed out as she fell on to the couch, DiNozzo following her actions.

"I know right. I meant to say earlier, you look beautiful. Red definitely suits you." He smiled lovingly at her.

"You look rather handsome yourself." She winked playfully. Ziva was wearing a red pencil dress with black heels and DiNozzo was wearing a black tux with a red bow tie. Even though it was just a party amongst friends, they'd all decided to get dressed up for it. Just a few minutes after they'd sat down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tony offered as he patted her on the leg and got up to answer it.

"Hey Duck! Come in." He gestured his hand to the living room.

"Good evening, Anthony. I have to say, your bow tie is excellent." Ducky winked as he walked over to Ziva and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Ducky, how are you?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"I'm very good, my dear. How are you?" Ducky asked as they all sat down.

"I'm good thanks, excited for spending time with everyone tonight!" Ziva clapped her hands slightly, feeling a bit like Abby.

"Ahh yes, me too." Ducky smiled.

"You want a drink Duck or are we going to wait for everyone else?"

"Well, Jethro told me he was making his way here with McGee and Abby, so they should be arriving any minute. As for our dear Mr Palmer, he shall also be here shortly too. We might as well wait." Ducky smiled.

"Fair enough." Just as Ziva was about to talk, the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing." Ziva smiled as she got up to answer it.

"ZIVA!" Abby shouted as she threw herself at Ziva. She laughed as she was knocked back slightly.

"Hello, Abby." Ziva laughed as she returned the hug. Abby aimed for Tony and Ducky next. McGee hugged Ziva and said hello, joining Abby straight after. Gibbs was last to come in, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"The place looks great." Gibbs commented to Ziva.

"Is this the Gibbs Christmas spirit coming out?" Ziva teased, causing a smile to form on his face. Everyone was relaxing in the living room, so they went over and joined them. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang again. Abby opened the door revealing Jimmy.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late." Palmer smiled awkwardly.

"Drinks anybody?" DiNozzo asked, with a grin on his face. They all gave their orders to him and he went off to get them. A few moments later, DiNozzo returned with a big bottle of champagne to surprise everyone.

"Let's get the night started!" DiNozzo yelled as he popped the cork and started pouring it. Abby turned the music up and everyone started dancing. There was a long buffet table full of food; mini pizza's, crisps, sausage rolls, sandwiches, spring rolls, onion rings, turkey, pigs in blankets, stuffing, and so much more. Ziva had well and truly outdone herself as a host.

After a while, DiNozzo got his glass from the coffee table and tapped the side of it to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone stopped chatting and eating to listen to what he had to say. They all grabbed their drinks ready to cheers at the end.

"I'm super grateful to have a family like this to spend Christmas time with. But the best part about this family, is that we're always together and covering each other's backs. Our family's so great that it gathers all year round." DiNozzo winked. "Merry Christmas to Team Gibbs!" They all raised their glasses and applauded in agreement.

The rest of the night was spent perfectly with great food and good company. Nothing could beat a night full of laughter.

* * *

Palmer, Ducky and Gibbs said goodbye to everyone, wishing them a Merry Christmas and thanking them for a great night. McGee and Abby were next to leave together.

"Stall them for a minute, I've got a surprise." DiNozzo winked and headed off to Ziva's bedroom where his bag was. He grabbed a chunk of mistletoe and headed to hang it above Ziva's front door.

"Tonight was great, Ziva. The place looks incredible! Everything was perfect." Abby hugged Ziva as tight as she could.

"I had a great time too, and thank you!" Ziva smiled her gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, thanks for tonight. I had so much fun." McGee hugged her briefly and pulled away just as DiNozzo returned.

"Have a good Christmas you two!" He grinned cheekily as he pointed the mistletoe. McGee gave him a death glare and Abby just clapped her hands. They were all slightly tipsy from the alcohol.

Abby grabbed McGee by his coat and gave him a full on kiss. After a few moments she pulled away, leaving Ziva and DiNozzo speechless. McGee looked like he'd seen a ghost after it.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Abby waved as she dragged McGee out the door.

DiNozzo looked at Ziva for a moment before taking her hand and guiding her over to the door, under the mistletoe.

"Happy Christmas, Ziva." He smiled to her and kissed her softly but sincerely.

"Not the present I was expecting but it was far better." She grabbed him by his tie and kissed him again, more intensely this time.

* * *

 **Have a good Christmas!**


End file.
